Lizard's First
by sodapop765
Summary: Lizard is fourteen and gets his first kiss. This is the first part of a saga that I will continue if you guys think I should.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the hills have eyes nor the Tonight Show and never will. I've had this idea for a while and I'm finally writing it out yea!

I'd put this in the about mid sixties because in all the fics I've read Lizard seems to be in his late forties, early fifties.

_(Riiiiiing)_

Lizard hit his alarm clock as hard as he could and got up. He wondered why he got up so early and with a start realized that it was Monday.

"Shit!" yelled Lizard as he put a shirt and his spike belt on. He was going to be late if he didn't hurry. He rushed through the test village almost hitting Pluto as he ran through the mines almost getting lost. He hoped to god that she hadn't left yet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlotte Malone got up slowly. She was up late watching the 'Tonight Show'. She hated Mondays. Monday, bloody Monday. She dressed quickly in her simple pencil skirt and sweater and looked to the horizon. She saw him running toward his brother and knocking him down. She smiled to herself. Everyday he watched get on the bus to the middle school just ten miles from her home and he was always waiting in the gas station or her room for her when she got back. The only reason her father let him be around her was because his father might not kill but at least seriously hurt him. They had threatened to kill him on numerous occasions. Her mother was so afraid that one day she just got up and left. They still talked on the phone and sent letters and she was even there for her thirteenth birthday and got her a new transistor radio. Barely any compensation for the lost years according to her father. She chose not to dwell on it, Lizard's family was pretty scary. The only reason that they let her mother go was because they just needed one person.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizard was at that age where he started noticing girls. And there was only one girl his age around, Charlotte Malone. He loved everything about her from her light brown hair and eyes down to her B-cup breasts. Her especially loved her breasts. He ran up to his little brother Goggle and snatched the binoculars from him and looked toward the gas station as Goggle protested loudly.

"Shut yer fucking mouth or I'll shut it fer ya!"

"It mine! It mine!"

"Shut yer fuckin' mouth!" yelled Lizard as he punched his six year old brother in the eye

"I tell papa Jupiter. He hurt ya!"

"It's worth it!" yelled Lizard as he saw Charlotte undress from her thin green night gown slowly. Like she was doing it just for him.

"You love 'er?"

"I thought I told ya to shut it!" said Lizard hitting him harder in the stomach making him double over in pain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlotte came home from yet another dreary day of middle school with a shit load of homework. She went through the gas station barely regestering her father's greeting and made the climb up to her room which was a sort of attic. She was beyond startled to see Lizard in her room on her bed asleep in nothing but shorts. This had been a particularly hot day. She noticed his muscles were well defined and he had scars all over him. She traced his abs and went up to his mal-formed jaw and cleff lip.

"Pluto, lemme alone." He said softly

"Lizard, I'm not Pluto." Said Charlotte only a few inches from his face

"What the fuck!?!" yelled Lizard as he darted up quickly

Charlotte laughed as he scrambled to find his shirt

"You-you look nice." Said Charlotte awkwardly

"Um thanks." Said Lizard

"Soo, you wanna listen to a record."

"'K."

She put grabbed them some soda's and put some rock music on and sat next to him on her bed. They talked about nothing in particular just their days and the goings on of the test village. She noticed how he kept figiting. and asked if there was something wrong.

"No!" he said quickly almost jumping and knocked the soda allover her dress and sweater

"Lizard!" screamed Charlotte as she got up quickly

"Sorry!"

"It's ok." said Charlotte as she took off her sweater and noticed how a cerain part of Lizards body reacted and blushed. So did he. Lizard shifted a bit as Charlotte sat down and put her arms around his neck. Damh hormones.

"W-What are you doin'!?"

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"N-No!"

"Well then this 'ill all be new to ya." said Charlotte as she kissed him having to shift many times. When they finally broke apart he yelled-

"Hell ya!" -and she just blushed


	2. The next night

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'! Hey, neat, double negative! Anyway this story had potential so I decided to continue it.

Yea!

Lizard had at some point fallen asleep. They kissed many more times and she eventually took her shirt off. Not before Lizard closed the blinds, she seemed a bit creeped out to hear that his little brother was always watching her. They also watched T.V. for a bit. Something that Lizard didn't often do. A slight moan woke him up from his thoughts and he glanced at the clock. It read in big white numbers 1:00 a.m.

"Shit." Whispered Lizard as he opened her window and climbed down the drain pipe. He made a mad dash towards the hills and tripped over the sleeping form of his little brother.

"What the-Lizard, that you?"

"Yeah, and keep quiet ya cock sucker!" whispered Lizard. Goggle sat straight up and looked terrified.

"What's the matter with you ya pussy?!" said Lizard as he nudged him a bit

"Big mama been worried 'bout ya. She think cyote got ya and made ya dinner!"

"Damh it!" muttered Lizard as he started back on his way

"What's it like?" asked Goggle innocently

"What' what like?"

"Sex." Said Goggle looking for some brotherly advice

"What!?" said Lizard stopping dead in his tracks

"You was kissin' her without her shirt on. She gonna have baby?"

"Where'd ya hear that, and more importantly how'd ya-"

"Ya forgot the other window, she got boobs. Pluto tell me where baby come from." Said Goggle as he made a circle with his right hand and put his index finger inside the circle.

"I'll tell ya tomorrow ya bastard."

"It's tomorrow already." Laughed Goggle as he pointed to watch he scavenged it now read almost two in the morning

"I'll talk to you when the sun comes up." Said Lizard as he put the fading grey blanket over Goggle and tipped his bowler hat over his eyes. And once again set off on his way. He went through the mines and was stopped by Papa Jupiter ruffly pushing him against the wall and putting a hand on his neck.

"Where were ya boy, Big Mama was worried sick!?"

"Charlotte a-and me w-we were-" choked out Lizard as Papa Jupiter lessened his grip and playfully slapped his son on the back

"Did she scream, dig her nails inta ya!?" laughed Papa Jupiter thinking his son had done it when in reality he and Charlotte had done something far more innocent.

"Y-yeah, she screamed. She screamed my name!" said Lizard as he rubbed his sore neck. What was he getting himself into.

"Jeb's gonna love hearin' that my son took his daughter!" yelled Papa Jupiter sarcastically "Think next time boy."

"I-I will. Can I got ta bed now."

"Sure son, ya really must've worked hard!"

Lizard turned beet red. What had he gotten himself into.


	3. Lizard's Punishment

Disclaimer: Does anyone even read these things? Hey if the person who wrote that story where Lizard kidnaps a girl named Jasmine and they have a baby could you e-mail that to me?

Lizard woke up slowly and got dressed taking care not to look at himself in the mirror. The late night had taken its toll on him, he smiled as he remembered the night he and Charlotte had. He quickly ran down the stairs and opened the door only to bump into his dimwitted older brother Pluto. Pluto smiled and put him into a crushing bear hug.

"Liz-ard, Liz-ard. Big mama." Said Pluto as he tightened his hold on his brother

"Get the hell off me!" yelled Lizard as he kicked him in the shin. Pluto dropped him on the ground. He closed his good eye and scrunched his face. Lizard though that he might be sick or something. He opened his eye and began dragging his struggling younger brother. Lizard fought like the devil and Pluto turned around and punched Lizard in the stomach. Lizard doubled over in pain and couldn't walk. Pluto picked him up and carried him. Lizard noticed that they were going to Big Brains house.

"Why the hell we goin' to-?" started Lizard as Pluto kicked the door open and set Lizard down. Pluto then proceeded to close the door with care and drag Lizard toward Big Mama who was feeding Big Brain. When Pluto entered the room with Lizard Big mama stopped feeding Big Brain and slapped him on the back of the head.

"What you thinkin' boy?!" yelled Big mama as she shook him.

"What's goin' on?" said Big Brain in his slow wheezy voice

"How do you not know?" replied Big mama as she began feeding him again after calming down. Pluto laughed a little bit and whispered something toward Big Brain. Big Brain had apparently got the jist of it and began laughing. Lizard began to walk toward the door

"And where do ya' think yer goin'?" said Big mama handing the food to Pluto to feed Big Brain who protested loudly

"To the uh-?" said Lizard who new very well what Big mama thought that he was going to do with Charlotte. Alls he wanted to do was kiss her and maybe cop a feel.

"Listen Lizard, ya really scared me last night. I though ya died or got hurt . Yer getting' punished fer this boy. Ya gonna spend the whole day with Pluto."

Pluto who was pretending the spoon was an airplane turned toward his mother. He held the spoon only a few inches from Big Brains mouth.

"Why mama?!" said Lizard who really, really wanted to see Charlotte

"You know very well why. You lucky Jupiter didn't punish ya' for what ya' 'n that Charlene girl did."

"'er names Charlotte ma' and I can't believe Papa Jupiter told ya that."

"Jupiter didn't tell me that, Goggle did."

"Damh fink." Muttered Lizard angrily. He was gonna get Goggle back good.

"Don't call 'm a fink Liz."

"Whatever, c'mon Plut." Said Lizard . Pluto was so happy that little brother had called him by a nickname that he didn't ene notice Big Brain curse at him as he dropped the food on his chest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlotte Malone had dressed in a pair of bellbottom jeans and a mid-drift shirt just for him. She new that she looked easy but she didn't care. She looked out to the horizon and saw what looked like to be about the size of a child. This small person ran to the front where the gas station was. The heard the little bell above the door ring and her fathers nervous said-

"Charlotte, baby you got a visitor." Charlotte quickly pulled a sweater over her mid-drift and ran down the stairs. What she saw took her breath away. A little boy stood there. This boy had sun blonde hair under a black bowler cap. His lips were tiny slits and his nose was flat. He stank terribly as if he had never bathed in his life. His eyes wandered up her body and rested on her chest. Definitely Lizards brother.

"Hi, I'm Goggle, Lizard in trouble, he no see ya today. You pretty, you got Lizards baby in ya'" asked Goggle as he walked toward the freezer and helped himself to some coke bottles. "Ya mind?" asked Goggle as he used his tattered shirt as a basket. Her father shook his head no unable to talk from the fear.

"It's OK, goodbye now." Said Charlotte as she lead him too the door. As Charlotte went back toward her bedroom to get her things for school her father stopped her and was red with rage

"Baby! What'd he mean by baby!? Did Lizard hurt you!?" yelled her father

"I only kissed him pop. C'mon that was a little kid he probably thinks you can have a baby by holding someone's hand." Said Charlotte as she got her father a cold beer and went to get her things and change. She managed to get her things but didn't have time to change. She looked mournfully out to the horizon and ran down the stairs. Her father was sweeping for lack of anything else to do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizard sat on the floor of Pluto's house with a red toy car in front of him. Pluto was pushing the car back and forth and saying vroom over and over again. It was really starting to get to him.

"Plut, knock it off." Said Lizard knowing that Pluto would listen if his nickname was used. Pluto stopped pushing his toy car and looked at Lizard. Pluto got up and pulled Lizard toward his T.V.

"I don't wanna watch the damh T.V. Pluto. I wanna got see Charlotte!" said Lizard as he pulled himself out of his older brothers grasp. Pluto looked confused. He gave him a look that clearly as why

"Because I like her." Pluto went back to his cars not understanding what Lizard would want to be with gas man's daughter. He decided that his brother was strange. Lizard say down on Pluto's filthy couch and stared at the cat clock waiting for three o'clock to come. He eventually fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Does Charlotte seem bland to anyone. I was thinking of doing a section showing her at school. Anyone think that's a good idea. See that nifty little review button, please click it?


	4. Charlotte makes her way

Disclaimer: I don't own the 'The Hills Have Eyes'. It's the property of Wes Craven. I own Charlotte though! *Hugs Charlotte plushie*

Charlotte scratched at her arm as she tried to remember how to solve for 'Y' before solving for 'X'. It was normally only a bit hot in the classroom but the air conditioner was broken and Charlotte was in a sweater that was a bit thick. She only wore it when she went outside at night to meet Lizard in the mines. She was safe with him, she knew it. They were only on rare occasions bothered and that was mostly by Pluto because all the hills dwellers had their own territory and that was respected by all of them. Several people turned to her and tried to guess what, if anything, was under that huge dark green sweater. Normally Charlotte would have loved the attention, she was a but of a geek to tell the true, but now she just wanted them all to stop staring and go back to thinking she was weird. There was a rumor going around that her father killed her mother and buried her in the desert after her mother was caught having an affair with a trucker. Charlotte always told them it wasn't true and that they should go shove off but a lot of people still believed it. Actually most of the town but it was small town of just four hundred people. The bell rang and she handed her test in and met her friend Rita Nelly at the door.

"Her Char', what's up?"

"Nothin'. Just way too hot."

"Why the hell are ya wearin' that sweater? It's almost eighty five out! In the shade!"

"Long story."

"We both got a free period right now."

"Well, it's personal."

"Personal as in the where abouts of your long lost mother or personal as in you're pregnant and using the sweater to hide you're baby bulge?"

"Rita!"

"Well I'm just puttin' ideas out there. Jeez, you don't gotta bite my head off!"

"Sorry, it's just well-uhh..." said Charlotte. No one knew about the hill dwellers and she knew enough not to tell anyone.

"Spit it out!" said Rita becoming impatient with one of her few friends. She and Charlotte had known each other since kindergarten asnd even then Charlotte had been very secrative about something and Rita was getting more and more curious as the years went by.

"There's this uhh....family that's uhh, camping int he desert and me and their son we uhh..."

"Charlotte, no way! You did the deed?"

"No! We made out, there's a difference."

"Oh, I know." said Rite in aknowing voice

"You'll take anything with a 'Y' chromosome, won't ya?"

"You know I would. Speaking of biology can I borrow your book?"

"What happened to yours?"

"It mighta, sorta, fallen out of the bus window."

"Fine but I want it back after school and you can borrow it on one condition."

"Name it."

"Cover for me tonight."

"Whaddaya mean by 'cover' for you? For after school? The night? Or you gonna run away to look for your mother again?"

"Just for a few hours tonight."

"Fine, but if we get caught I'm blaming you."

"Fine, whatever." said Charlotte as the beel rang. She planned to spend her after school hours with Lizard in the test village. No one in the test village would ever burt her because she was Jeb's daughter and the man couldn't leave but nothing could stop him from blowing his brains out. As the day progressed Charlotte thought more and more of her plan. She have to time it perfectly and get her dad to think that she was at Rita's house. She called from a phone at school and Jeb let her go happy that she wasn't spending too much time with the hills dwellers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lizard had fallen asleep staring at the clock just waiting for Charlotte to come back from school. He didn't really get the concept of school, what could be learned in the building that Charlotte described that couldn't learned their way; through trial and error and apprenticeship. All the while when he was asleep Pluto had made him into a ramp for his cars. He didn't understand why his brother had fallen asleep or why he wanted to see gas mans daughter but then again he didn't really understand much about anything. What he lacked in smarts he made up for in size and he knew it. He concluded that the bigger you were the dumber you were and the smaller you were the smarted you were. He had come this resolution in one of his extremely rare moments of thought.

"That's it Char'. Little lower would ya?" muttered Lizard in his sleep as he reached for something that wasn't there. This confused Pluto for a bit but he shrugged it off, lots of stuff confused him. Big Brain had told him many times not to think too hard about stuff because he might hurt himself and he listened, he didn't want to get hurt.

"Pluto, copy. Pluto, you there?" said a cracked voice over the walkie-talkie. Pluto clumsily picked it up, it was Jupiter.

"Pa-pa?" asked Pluto

"Yeah, I need you down by the crater, there's people here."

"Buh Big Ma-Ma seh-"

"Do what I say boy, they ain't gonna be hear forever and I'm gonna need help takin' 'em back home. Don't bring Lizard along, he too weak ta carry and he whines too much."

"OK pa-pa." said Pluto as he prepared to leave for the crater. He felt worried about leaving his brother but he had to obey his papa

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Charlotte got off the bus a bit more than a mile from her house and began the treck through the desert. She put her sweater on top of her head to ward off sunburn. The walk didn't bother her too much, she had been doing miles of walking ever since she was young. She made her way through the desert a bit worried because she didn't quite know their boundary lines for territory. She grew more and more distressed as she heard a whisper. She knew that it wasn't Goggle because he mostly stayed by the gas station and she ran and hid under a cliff..

"Thought I seen somethin'."

"You ain't seen nothing Mars, now c'mon. We gotta get there before Jupiter gets Pluto and they get the people."

"I guess you right, Chameleon. We get going afore Pluto gets there. He really dumb but rally strong." and with that the two men left not noticing Charlotte shaking in fear. She was going to have to be more careful and went a bit more slowly to the test village. When she came upon the sign she let out a sigh of relief and made her way to his house. She had been there a couple of times before and hoped that he did something about that rotting flesh smell or the dust. She knocked on his door for a moment and waited. After waiting for a few moments she wondered if je was home or even if she had the right house. Lizard had told her that some of the houses were abondoned. She knocked a bit louder and then decided to try another house. She was a bit worried but knew that none of the test village people would hurt her, she wasn't worried about them, it was the others that she was worried about. She considered herself a pretty brave person but even she had her limits. She walked over to the next house and knocked. She waited a moment until a person that sounded like he or she was really out of breath told her that it was open. She waited a moment, she was scared.

"Are you still there? Either come in or go away!" Charlotte against her better judgment opened the door and stepped in. She wa ssurprised by how clean it was and almost mistaked the test dummies for people

"Who are you? If it's you Big Mama I want my dinner!" said the voice. Charlotte went through the dining room and was greeted with a straling site. She almost didn' believe what she was seeing as she looked at Big Brain's hugfe, deofrmed cranium. She stuttered a bit annd ran out of the house. Big Brain was confused as to the idenity of this gril who had come, stared at him, and ran away. She wasn't prey, he was sure of that. Well, not completely. He had his doubts about making their watcher a child. Lizard would have made a better watcher in his opinion but he showed a lot of skill as a fighter. He wheeled himself over to the door and shut it. He could still get around on the ground floor of his house if he tried hard enough. He radioed Cyst to see about the girl that had made her way into the test village on his gaurd. It seemed to Big Brain that no one in his family could follow directions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlotte ran and ran until she ran into a house. She didn't even knock or care who was in it, she was just to freaked out by what she saw. Maybe this was why both her father and Lizard had tried to keep her out of the test village. She looked around the house and coughed as she breathed in a layer of dust. She looked around at the toys on the floor and the chairs flipped over and some of them broken. She walked a bit less barvely until she saw a sight that she was beyond happy to see. She walked up to his sleeping form and once again traced the scars on his jawline until she got to his malformed jaw and cleft lip. She gently pushed her lips to his and he woke up with a dumb smile on his face and his sunburned face an even deeper red.

"Hey Charlotte." was all he could say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please forgive the lateness of my update. Please review!


	5. Maybe this wasn't the best idea

Disclaimer: If I owned this movie there'd be much more Lizard! *Hugs Lizard plushie*

"Hey." said Charlotte uncomfortably. The events of the previous day came back to her, she had found him in much the same position. Their heads began to tilt towards each other's when a giggle distracted them.

"Hehehe!" giggled Pluto as he made a kissy face. Charlotte blushed and looked down at the filthy rug and Lizard threw a pillow at Pluto. Pluto in turn took his shoe off and threw it at Lizard. It hit the picture on the wall above Lizard and the picture fell. Charlotte was getting scared and crawled across the floor until she was behind a tattered arm chair.

"What the fuck is going on in there?!" said Big Mama from the walkie-talkie. Her house was next to Pluto's house and she thought that Lizard and Pluto were fighting as they often did.

"Nothin'!" said Lizard as Pluto began to fly into a rage. He didn't like how his brother was being mean to him now after being so nice to him in the morning. He assumed that it had something to do with gas man's daughter so he wanted to hurt her. Luckily Charlotte was making her way to the front door.

"Sure don't sound like nothin'!"

"It's nothin'!"

"You two fightin' 'gain?" said Big Mama who didn't like it when her sons fought because it just made life harder for the rest of them.

"Pluto's bein' crazy 'gain mama, that's all." said Lizard as Pluto began to calm down. He noticed Charlotte about to leave the house and he motioned for her to stop. She complied but was still scared.

"Why's..he..doing...that?" wheezed Big Brain who had been looking for someone to talk to.

"Nunaya ya fuckin' business!" said Lizard angrily. He didn't want any member of his family to know that Charlotte was there. He knew that they wouldn't hurt her because they needed her father's help but he didn't need the lecture and or punishment that would come with them knowing that the only reason she was there was because of him. Charlotte saw that Lizard was coming towards her and she calmed down a bit. She was beginning to think that she hadn't thought her plan through well enough. She had a bit of a problem with not thinking things through.

"Watch ya mouth, Lizard!" said Big Mama

"Sorry, mama." said Lizard with mock sincerity. He turned it off and left with Charlotte for his house. She gripped his arm tightly from fear and he felt uncomfortable by her closeness. She could see a blush on his suntanned face and gave him a peck on the cheek. He stuttered a but before letting silence engulf them.

"What the fuck?" muttered Cyst as he saw them walking inconspicuously towards Lizard's house. He wasn't seen because he was working on the generator for Big Brain's house. He decided to discuss this matter with Big Brain because Jupiter was making negotiations with Papa Hades and was out of range.

"This is my place. It's not fancy but it's...well...home I guess." said taking off his spike strip. Charlotte took everything in for a moment. There was a layer of filth on everything that seemed to be common in the test village homes and there were also white mannequins everywhere, some in sexual poses. Charlotte felt uncomfortable when she saw this but said nothing. Lizard didn't know if he was supposed to make small talk of continue what they were doing yesterday.

"You want some water or somethin'?" asked Lizard nervously. He wished that he had more to offer her, he really did. He wasn't even sure of what he was supposed to do, he had never been in any kind of relationship with a member of the opposite sex before.

"'K." said Charlotte as she began to look around some more. There was clutter everywhere that she assumed he salvaged from the tourists and that made her blood run cold. She knew what Lizard and his family did to survive but it was different to see the evidence of that. She saw old comic books, magazines, clothes, records, toys, and various other things. Lizard rooted around his kitchen looking for a clean glass and settled on a dark blue chipped coffee mug. He was feeling mixed emotions about Charlotte being in the Test Village. On the one hand he was happy to see her but on the other hand he wanted her to run back to her room where he could watch her from a safe distance. He knew that members of his family wouldn't intentionally hurt her, it was the extended family that he was afraid of. Several capture women from Hades' clan had escaped and it was imperative to find them before they got to the outside world. Lizard knew that they must have been dead because the search had been goin on for weeks. He handed her a cup of murky but still drinkable water and she tried to drink it with a straight face. They sat in silence that was only broken by the humming of a generator.

"What the fuckin' hell are ya doin' here?!" said Lizard slamming his fist down on an his filthy table. Charlotte got scared and dropped her cup. Lizard cursed as it shattered and attempted to get a hold of himself.

"I-I-I-" stuttered Charlotte as she began to back away from him. He composed himself and walked towards her in an attempt to comfort her. She had known Lizard for most of her life but that was the first time that she ever really got scared of him. His anger made his deformity stand out even more and Charlotte tried not to give him a look.

"Sorry." muttered Lizard as he pulled her into a short embrace. He didn't often apologize but he had to be nice to her because he loved her.

"I-It's alright. I j-just came here to-to see you be-because you weren't with me this morning." stuttered Charlotte not quite as afraid of him as before but still not completely at ease.

"That's real stupid 'a ya. This ain't 'actly the safest place 'specially fer a woman." Lizard gave her a long look. He took this as proof of her love for him even more so than their romantic endeavors of the previous night.

"The extended family?" asked Charlotte remembering her trek through the desert.

"Yeah, bad stuff's happenin'." said Lizard with a look of real concern in his eyes. He didn't want her to end up like the women in Hades' mines used only for the continuation of the family.

"Do I want to know?"

"It'd be best if ya didn't."

"Lizard?" asked Charlotte now making her way into his living room. He followed her and they both sat down on the dusty sofa.

"Yeah, Char?" asked Lizard putting his arm around her like he had seen on TV. She put her face to his chest and ignored his smell. It was a combination of sweat, the desert, and something that could only be described as Lizard.

"Did you get in trouble because of me?" asked Charlotte who felt bad about getting him into trouble. She had seen Papa Jupiter before and she didn't want to think about the punishments that he could dish out.

"Yeah but I ain't mad at ya." said Lizard running his fingers through her soft, clean hair. That was something that he liked about her; she was much cleaner than any hill dweller girl, not that he had met many in his lifetime.

"That's good 'cause I was 'fraid you were mad at me and that your dad punished you."

"Big mama did. If Papa Jupiter punished me then we wouldn't be talkin' like this right now."

"Lizard?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me." said Charlotte looking right at him. He swallowed a lump of nervousness in his throat and kissed her. He kissed her again and again. They kissed for a bit and then just hung out until it was getting late. Charlotte knew how her father worried and decided to head home. Lizard acted as her guide/protector through the hills. They walked and talked but at low voices as not to attract attention to themselves. When they got back to the gas station Lizard gave Charlotte as tender kiss and went back on his way home.

"Why ya wanna kiss girls fer?" asked Goggle popping up out of nowhere. Lizard fell back startled.

"Don't ya make a noise ya little asshole?!" yelled Lizard who didn't like being caught off guard. Goggle stomped his foot as his way of telling Lizard to answer him.

"Well? You better tell me or I'm gonna tell ever'body 'bout this." said Goggle who was telling the truth. Gossip spread like wildfire not just in the test village but between the clans as well. He not only wanted to protect her from people who would use her against him but he also wanted to protect his reputation.

"'Cause I wanna! OK?!" said Lizard exploding at Goggle. Goggle shrunk back but he still really wanted to know. If you couldn't get babies that were essential for the continuation of the clan than why do it? Besides, it seemed pretty gross to taste someone's spit if you weren't eating them.

"Why ya wanna do somethin' gross like that?"

"It ain't gross." said Lizard who knew Goggle's reasoning. If anyone had mentioned the kind of relationship he had with Charlotte when he was Goggle's age he would have reacted the same way.

"Is too!" said Goggle sticking his tongue out of his tiny mouth. Lizard rolled his eyes.

"You'll understand when yer my age not watch the fuckin' road or I'll rearrange yer fuckin' face!" said Lizard only mock threatening his little brother. Goggle hurried in compliance and Lizard made his way back to the test village. He was contemplating bathing when he got home when he was stopped by his cousin Chameleon.

"What the hell do ya want?" asked Lizard

"Ya know those women that escaped?"

"No, 'cause I've been living under a rock with my fingers in my ears for the past few weeks." said Lizard sarcastically. Chameleon wanted to hit Lizard right then and there but he knew that it would pay off in the long run to have a friend in another clan, especially when food became scarce.

"Well we found one and we gonna have a go at it! C'mon!" said Chameleon pulling Lizard to a nearby cave. Lizard allowed himself to be led because he really wanted to sleep with a woman, any woman. He knew that Charlotte wouldn't like it if she found out but there was no reason she had to find out. They had a love together but what he was going to do was scratching an itch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bad Lizard! Bad, bad Lizard! Please review.


	6. A moment of clarity, a lifetime of fear

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Charlotte never found out. Lizard never told. They were happier that way, Lizard reasoned more to convince himself than her. It stung him badly whenever she gave him a gesture of love but he never let it show. Things were going from bad to worse between the clans as food became more and more scarce. Charlotte knew the bare bones details of it and gave Lizard and his family food from wherever she could get it whenever she could get it. Her father forbade her from associating with those who lived in the desert but she continued to disobey him at every turn. He was now contemplating sending her to her mother for her own safety. He knew that Lizard would make him pay if he ever did that but he was going to put his daughter first and his own health and life second. He would soon have to do this.

"I brought some canned soup, canned corn, and canned anchovies." Said Charlotte as she presented Lizard with a cardboard box full of dented cans. He kissed her as a show of thanks. Months had passed after their initial declaration of mutual love and in those months things had began to heat up greatly between the clans. Lizard feared for Charlotte whenever she came to see him.

"Anchovies?" asked Lizard as he led her up the steps to his house that he now kept adequately cleanly for her. They placed the cans in his cupboard in silence. When they finished they went to the living room and began to sit and talk on the couch.

"Is something worse than before going on, Lizard?" said Charlotte referring to the tension between the clans. She said this because Lizard had some fresh bruises and scars that he tried to hide with long pants and a tattered shirt.

"Worse than ever 'fore. Each day's worse than the one 'fore it." Said Lizard holding her close. She then had a moment of clarity; everyday for him was a test of survival. She had known this all her life but now it finally sunk in. she looked around at the broken test village where he had spent his life and she understood everything. It also sunk in that he ate people.

"Things 'll get better, they have to." Said Charlotte as she stroked his head. She ignored the fact that he was a cannibal as she had her entire life but it wasn't working as well as before.

"When? When will they fuckin' get better? Tell me!" said Lizard getting up ad kicking over the coffee table. Charlotte was then scared for the both of them as well as of him. It was the first time in her life that she could see him the way her father did; as a danger towards her. She pushed this fear away as well until it caused a pain deep within her.

"Eventually! You've still got me, remember? You got me and I got you." Said Charlotte standing to face him. She looked him in the eye and he looked away unable to face the woman he loved.

"Yeah, we got each other and no one else." Said Lizard who wanted to tell her about his mistake and the subsequent mistakes he made after that with unwilling women who would later become his meals. Charlotte looked at his sun bleached hair and leathery skin and was momentarily disgusted with everything about him. She pushed these feelings deep down within her and held him. They sat in silence for a few moments while he composed himself. After a while gunshots could be heard.

"Get down!" yelled Lizard as he pushed her onto the ground. He knew what that was. There was another clan not too far from them but too far from the road to get adequate food. Neptune's clan was the most dangerous but also the least populated of all the clans after many of their member's left in search of food and shelter. They would raid clans without warning and now they were after Jupiter's clan.

Please forgive my lack of updates but I've been busy with school and not failing and stuff.


	7. Dangerous Love

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Charlotte clung to Lizard in fear. She knew she was going to die, she just knew it. She knew that Lizard would protect her but that didn't stop the fear of her impending death. She began to cry into Lizard chest as heavy footsteps grew closer and closer.

"Run…away!" said Pluto as he ran up to them covered in blood that was not his own. Charlotte and Lizard took off for the gas station but Pluto chased them. He caught up to them and grabbed Lizard.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" asked Lizard as Pluto practically picked him up. Charlotte grabbed for him but Pluto pushed her away. she landed hard on her back and this infuriated Lizard and he began to thrash against Pluto.

"You…stop. Stop! You choose. Now! You…us…her. Family. Need. Brother." Said Pluto pushing himself to tell his brother something that he had been try to figure out since the first day he was out all night with Charlotte. He knew he was slow but sometimes he showed genuine intelligence. This was one of those times.

"What you tryin' to say? Well? What the fuck are you tryin' to say you fuckin' retard?" yelled Lizard as he thrashed against Pluto. He knew exactly what his brother was trying to say as he looked down at Charlotte. His Charlotte. He looked at her and realized he loved her. He also realized that he was putting her in danger.

"He's trying to make you choose between me and your family." Said Charlotte getting up. Her back was sore and her ankle was sprained but she got up anyway. She loved him, she didn't know very much but she knew her love for him was real. She also knew from the shouts and gunshots that seemed to be getting closer that he was pitting her in danger.

"You're my…my everythin' and I love ya but…" started Lizard as he stopped thrashing against Pluto. He looked at her and the sorry state she was in. He knew he could take a fall like that easily but she couldn't. She was frail, much more frail than he was. She was like one of the cracked china dolls that Big Mama had on her shelves.

"I'm in danger." Said Charlotte simply as she came closer to him. Pluto put Lizard down but still kept a firm hand on his brother not sure if he was going to run. He knew what they were saying was important so he didn't interrupt to tell them that fighting was getting closer or that he was hurt.

"I put ya in danger Charlotte. I'm dangerous." Said Lizard putting his and on her shoulder. She brought herself closer to him until the gap between them was almost closed.

"I love you Lizard and I put myself in danger. Nobody made me come to you, to love you. I did all of this on my own. But maybe this is too dangerous." Said Charlotte as she closed the gap between them. Just as they finished kissing a person with skin like to rocks of the desert ran past screaming retreat.

"Guess they didn't need me after all. You should still go home, Papa Jupiter's gonna be pretty pissed about this." Said Lizard as he kissed Charlotte again. She then took off to her home unaware of the danger that was coming or the slight nausea that followed her.


	8. Best ten minutes ever

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Charlotte went home quickly. She wondered if she should just stop seeing and being around Lizard completely. She knew she loved him and she knew he loved her but she also knew that it was dangerous. She wondered if it was really love or infatuation. She quietly crept up in her room and noticed her father asleep at the front register with a gun. He must have been aware that she was gone and that it was dangerous. She wasn't looking forward to the morning and decided to get some sleep because she had school in the morning.

"What were you doing?" said Sam as Charlotte went quietly downstairs to try and leave early. She figured that if she left early enough and walked fast enough she could just make it to school.

"G-Goin' to school." Said Charlotte. Dawn's early light made her father look menacing and she took a step back. She had never seen him so angry before.

"Don't you give me any of that shit! You got any idea how worried I was about you? Do ya? I thought you were dead or worse!"

"You're bein' dramatic." Said Charlotte defiantly crossing her arms wincing as it irritated her sun burn. Sam didn't like this one bit.

"No I'm not! I love you and I ain't makin' the same mistakes again!" yelled Sam scaring Charlotte

"What mistakes?" asked Charlotte genuinely curious. Sam realized he said too much and didn't want to tell her about his first wife and his hand in Jupiter's creation.

"Never you mind now you listen. You stay away from him or you're stayin' with your ma, ya hear?"

"Ma won't have me1 she hates me and she hates you." Said Charlotte sadly

"She don't hate ya. She hates me that's a fact but she don't hate you. She afraid like I am."

"Afraid of them?" asked Charlotte hoping that her father would just get to know the clan and realize that they may be scary looking but they were people just like everybody else. It was like that Twilight Zone episode 'People Are Alike All Over' except there wasn't any alien zoo.

"Charlotte, yer my girl and there are things that I ain't gonna tell ya until you're ready but you listen to me when I tell you to never, ever to go into the town, the mines, or the hills again."

"But dad!" whined Charlotte stomping her foot making the display of postcards rattle.

"No buts! Now you eat some cereal and then get to school. You can make friend with the kids there." Said Sam ending the discussion.

"Yeah, boring mean jerks." Muttered Charlotte as she stomped towards the alcove they ate at. Sam didn't hear her and went about his business hoping that she had listened to him. He didn't want to send his daughter away, she was his only companion besides the hill dwellers and he didn't want to br alone with then but he also didn't want her to be hurt or even end up joining them. He didn't want to repeat the mistakes of the past either. Charlotte made her way to school but thought of Lizard the entire time.

"What is wrong with you? Boy, look at me when I talk to you!" yelled Papa Jupiter as he grabbed Lizards jaw to bring him at eye level. Lizard looked at him defiantly and was pushed to the ground.

"Nobody got hurt serious." Said Lizard as looked over at Pluto for some help. His brother just looked at some dust floating in the air. They were all in Big Brain's house and Lizard was getting chewed out for putting the family in danger. They would have done that last night but it was late and Cyst had been hurt. It wasn't serious but it was an injury none the less.

"The boy… is stupid. Not as…stupid as…Pluto…but still stupid." Said Big Brain as Big Mama fed him his breakfast. Pluto looked over at the mention of his name and rubbed the dribble from Big Brain's face with the ruff, dirty corner of his shirt.

"He ain't stupid, he's a moron!" said Goggle over the radio. Lizard wanted to hurt him but knew that he had to stay put until he got his punishment. He knew that he had put his family in danger but he knew he loved her. It was dangerous but he felt like she was the perfect woman for him.

"You stay out of this, Goggle. As for you, you ain't leavin' the test village!" said Papa Jupiter. Big Mama nodded in agreement and continued to feed Big Brain and nudge Pluto away.

"You can't do that!" yelled Lizard getting in his father's face. Papa Jupiter dragged him to the door.

"I can and I will now you're gonna take over for Cyst until his leg heals. Now go boy!" said Papa Jupiter as he pushed Lizard out the door. Lizard patrolled along the dusty streets thinking only of the next time he would get to see Charlotte.

"Say anything and I won't only kill you, I'll kill your children first." Said Lizard. It was almost three in the morning and he had woken up Goggle on his way to go and see Charlotte. Lizard had forgotten that he had moved his sentry point closer to the village and mentally kicked himself for it.

"I ain't got no children." Said Goggle sleepily looking for his bowler cap. Lizard ruffly put it on his head but kept Goggle pinned in place.

"You gonna tell anyone? Well, are ya?" asked Lizard as he pinned his brother harder to the ground. Goggle was still half asleep and didn't even realize what was happening.

"Sure, whatever." Said Goggle tipping the bowler cap over his eyes and drifting off asleep. He pulled the tattered blanket up over himself and went back to bed. Lizard trip to see Charlotte was uneventful after that. He crawled up the side of the house and into her room. He looked down at her sleeping form and woke up.

"What? Who?" asked Charlotte as she bolted upwards. She calmed down as she saw Lizard and then hugged him.

"Hey." Said Lizard as he rubbed her back. Charlotte sat up properly and kissed him. He kissed her back deeply and pulled her night gown up over her head.

"Why are you here?" asked Charlotte as she undid his belt. Lizard planted hurried kisses on her neck and then remembered why he was there.

"I had to see ya. Ya won't believe it but Papa Jupiter said I can't see you anymore so I had to come so late. Sorry for wakin' ya." Said Lizard as Charlotte pulled his shirt over his head.

"It's alright. This is good since I'm not allowed in the town or even the hills anymore. He threatened to send me to my ma's and I think he was serious."

"Was he?" asked Lizard as he laid her down on the bed. They both knew what was going to happen and neither one stopped it.

"I think but I'm not gonna find out."

"That'd be for the best. Are you sure about this?" asked Lizard as he laid himself on top of her ready to enter. She nodded and then they entered the world of adults. It was the best ten minutes of their lives.


	9. We Gotta Talk

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Charlotte was in that place between sleep and awake as she felt the warm body beside her. She knew that she had to get up, get him up, get them both dressed, and get him out of her room before her father came up to her room but she didn't want to. She was content to feel the warm body beside her for a few more minutes.

"Mornin'." Said Lizard as he rubbed her bare shoulder

"Mornin." Said Charlotte as she got up and stretched. She felt some pain as she stretched but she knew it was nothing. She looked over at him and he looked over at her. They both knew that the love between them was real and indestructible.

"That was great." Said Lizard as he got up and got dressed. Charlotte was content to watch him get dressed. She noted every contort of his muscular body, the shift of every scar, everything about him. She memorized him as he got dressed.

"I'll see you later then?" asked Charlotte. She hated for him to leave but knew that it was for the best. It would all be over in the worst way possible if her father was to come up stairs and find Lizard in her room.

"Tonight." Said Lizard simply as he lowered himself out of her window. Charlotte waved to him as he left. She felt a sort of emptiness as she watched the dot that was him disappear onto the landscape. She sighed and got dressed for the day. She stayed in her room and did homework because it was a weekend. While she tried to find the value of x she had a thought. She knew she loved Lizard and that Lizard loved her but what would love bring her. She knew that he and his way of life was dangerous. At first she decided to throw caution to the wind but now she felt apprehensive about the entire thing. She felt her blood turn cold and she dropped the pencil from her hand. She didn't use any kind of protection.

"Boy! Where were you all night?" said Big Mama as Lizard made his way into the test village. He was happy, very happy. Nothing was going to dampen his mood, not even his mother's yelling. He knew that whatever punishment he got wouldn't compare to anything he had ever gotten before if they were to find out about his time with Charlotte but he didn't care.

"I was…watching Hade's clan." Said Lizard mentally patting himself on the back for his lying skils.

"Is that so?" asked Big Mama Sarcastically

"Yeah, ask anybody." Said Lizard suddenly just a tad bit afraid. Big Mama looked around the dusty road until she spotted Pluto sitting on the swing set.

"Hi!" said Pluto as he noticed Big Mama looking at him. He waved to her and his little brother too. He knew that Lizard was in trouble again but he couldn't think of why. He was so busy thinking he barely noticed Big Mama calling to him

"Pluto? Pluto! Come here." Said Big Mama. Pluto smiled and ran over. Lizard hoped that Pluto was having a bad day and didn't understand his mother's questions but judging by what had transpired earlier it was a very good day for him.

"Mama, he's an idiot." Said Lizard in a last ditch attempt to stop her. He look around for help. He spotted Cyst. Cyst owed him a favor and he mentally rejoiced.

"Did you brother watch Hade's clan with you last night?" asked Big Mama. Pluto looked at her. He knew the answer was no, only Goggle was with him but he knew that his brother would be upset. He didn't like it when other people were upset even if they were mean to him.

"Yes." Said Pluto. He rubbed Lizard's head and went back to the swing set

"Well I wish you had said something or waited until today but we'll have to keep Goggle over there until you can take over tonight." Said Big Mama happy that her son had done something good for once

"What are you riding the boy for now, Juno?" asked Papa Jupiter. He had seen his son sauntering into the test village with a spring in his step that only a man who had thoroughly satisfied a women could have. He was concerned when he didn't hear any yelling and confused when Pluto came over.

"It's fine, he was helping Pluto and Goggle." Said Big Mama as she came back into the house. Lizard tried to make his way back to his house when he was stopped by Papa Jupiter.

"Boy?" asked Papa Jupiter. He was obviously unhappy and Lizard tried to feign ignorance but knowing in the back of his mind that he was going to fail.

"Yes Papa Jupiter?" asked Lizard trying to sound polite but only coming out guilty.

"We gotta talk."


	10. Marriage?

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Talking turned out to be ranting, lots of loud ranting. If lizard took anything out of this it was that his father could he scarier than normal when yelling and smacking him around just a bit. The 'talk' consisted of screaming, yelling, shouting, and smacking him around for sleeping with Charlotte. They couldn't get her father mad because he was their link to the outside world. He sent them food and prey so Lizard had no business fooling around with his daughter. This had been three weeks ago. Lizard had been unable to see her or even leave the village because of Hades' clan. They had been causing trouble, clan warfare as it was called. Charlotte had even ben earned not to go anywhere near the hills and she had complied after her encounter with them. She feared that Lizard had forgotten about her, didn't love her. The rational part of her knew that it wasn't true but the part of her that stayed up late onto the night watching the hills for signs of him was going crazy. She had driven herself sick with worry, tossing her breakfast every morning. She attributed it to nerves but her father was worried that it may have been something else. He was torn, his daughter may have been pregnant but Jupiter's clan could kill him if he tried to do something about it. Kill him and kidnap her. They needed more man power and children. After another two weeks had passed and the Hades' clan had gone back to their mines for the time being Lizard ventured out in the early hours of the morning to see Charlotte.

"Charlotte, lemme in." said Lizard quietly as he knocked on Charlotte's window. The whispering and tapping woke Charlotte from her slumber. She went to the window as quietly as possible and let him in.

"I missed you so much." Said Charlotte as she buried her face in Lizard's chest. Lizard rubbed the back of her head and sat them down.

"Missed ya too. Papa Hades finally sent 'em back. Duno what he's planning; though. Papa Jupiter's worried." Said Lizard before Charlotte kissed him hard

"It doesn't matter so long as you're alright." Said Charlotte

"No, so long as you're alright. You're what matter Char, you." Said Lizard. He wasn't usually this sappy but he had been away from her for so long.

"Oh God!" said Charlotte as she felt a familiar churning in her stomach. She put her hand over her mouth and ran over to the waste basket. Lizard held her hair back as she promptly vomited her empty stomach.

"Ya eat somethin' bad?" asked Lizard as he rubbed her back reassuringly.

"I didn't eat anythin' must be nerves." Said Charlotte. Lizard's eyes traveled to her stomach and eh remembered Papa Jupiter's ranting about him being too young and stupid to reproduce. He knew that the clan needed woman and Pluto while being older was even more unfit for reproduction, so he didn't know why Jupiter was so upset. Maybe because they were getting short on food.

"Ya sure it's just nerves?" asked Lizard. Charlotte looked at him but said nothing. She had missed a period but she also attributed it to nerves.

"I'm kinda sure. What if it ain't?" asked Charlotte feeling a cold steely fear grip her heart. She looked at Lizard and felt her stomach while did feel a big fuller. It was hard too, not like fat. She had seen pictures of her mother pregnant but wasn't nearly as big.

"Then we're royally fucked." Said Charlotte leaning into Lizard. She winced as her tender breasts pushed against his chest.

"Ya lean into my knife?" asked Lizard concerned for her

"No, my breasts just hurt a little." Said Charlotte. She was lying just a bit; they had been so tender she hadn't been able to wear a bra.

"Well, I hope it's nerves but if it ain't well…" said Lizard trailing off

"Well what?" asked Charlotte

"We'll get married." Said Lizard simply. Charlotte felt faint when she heard this. Married. As few weeks ago she didn't even have a boyfriend and now they were talking about marriage. She couldn't imagine being married, there were so many things she wanted to do. She wanted to go to Memphis to visit her mother and possibly tell her off for leaving or maybe she could even go somewhere glamorous like Hollywood or France… but married? She'd be in the hills with Lizard in the test village probably growing a garden, hunting coyotes, or running scared from other clans.

"Married?" asked Charlotte quietly. Lizard took is for happy surprise. From what he saw of women on Charlotte's TV and from Big Mama women like marriage and children and stuff like that.

"Yeah, I got a house and stuff." Said Lizard. He knew in the back of his mind that Jupiter would beta him half to death, take a break, and then finish but now he was lost in happy thoughts of being with Charlotte. His Charlotte.

"But we don't even have any money." Said Charlotte

"We don't need any." Said Lizard thinking of how things were shared in the clan

"We don't even have a…ring." Said Charlotte now grasping straws. She had always wanted a big diamond engagement ring and a white wedding. Now it didn't look like she was getting either.

"I'll get you one." Said Lizard

"How?" asked Charlotte. It wasn't like he could go waltzing into any jewelry store and get her the ring of her dreams.

"You'll see." Said Lizard now starting to feel afraid. He was afraid of Charlotte finding out exactly how he lived, afraid of Jupiter's wrath, and afraid of the dissent this would cause amongst the clan.

"But-" started Charlotte before she could hear her father waking up. Lizard quickly got out of her window and ran back to the test village. He felt oddly happy about this but at the same time fearful. He ran until he got to the mine because he knew better than to go running through the dark. He got as stealthily as possible but didn't go unnoticed.

"Boy! Get out here!" said Papa Jupiter as he saw Lizard coming home. He knew what his son had probably been up to and he knew hi clan needed women and children but he wasn't going to risk things with Sam.

"Yeah?" asked Lizard trying to sound normal. Jupiter didn't buy that for a second

"I know where you been." Said Jupiter walking off of his porch. He took off his large coat to look more menacing. Lizard tried not to look at his conjoined twin, he could see the outline from under Jupiter's shirt.

"I just been up the hills lookin' fer coyotes." Said Lizard. He could hear Pluto laughing from somewhere as a window opened.

"Jupiter what you doin' to that boy?" asked Big Mama as she called out the window from Big Brain's house. Thick wheezing could also be heard and Lizard resisted the urge to tell him to mind his own business.

"Nothin' Juno, you just keep on feedin' Big Brain." Said Papa Jupiter. Lizard was relived when he heard the window close.

"I ain't been doin' nothin' with her today papa." Said Lizard. He was being truthful, nothing had transpired between them.

"Don't you lie to me boy! Now you tell me why you be tryin' to make things hard with Sam."

"I ain't tryin' to do that." Said Lizard

"It's what you're doin'." Said Papa Jupiter

"Well he don't gotta be worried about her 'cause we're getting married ans she's havin' my baby!" said Lizard just a little too loudly. Now everyone was opening windows and door to hear exactly what was going on. Jupiter gave lizard a hard smack to the side of the head. The last thing he heard was Pluto laughing and Big Mama and Papa Jupiter arguing.


	11. Negotiations

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"I know that boy was in here again." Said Sam as he sat across form Charlotte who was trying to force some cereal down her throat.

"No he wasn't." said Charlotte as she chocked down a spoonful of Cherrie O's

"Don't you lie to me, Lottie." Said Sam. She looked just like his wife did in the early stages of pregnancy. She looked nauseated, pale, and cold. He wanted Charlotte to just be sick, to have come down with some disease so that she could be cured and stay his little girl. If she was…in a family way she hoped that the father was some boy from the towns. He didn't care who the boy was rich or poor black, white or even martian as long as he wasn't Lizard.

"You ain't called me Lottie since I was little." Said Charlotte sipping her juice. She felt it again and ran from the table

"And you ain't threw up for no reason before." Said Sam

"I'm fine." Said Charlotte. Sam lept from the table and grabbed her firmly by the shoulders. He put a hand to her stomach and pushed her back.

"Just like you ma." Said Sam angrily

"Yeah, I'm marryin' him and there ain't a dang thing you can do about it!" said Charlotte as she grabbed her school bag and ran for the bus. Same looked angrily at her, he had to go talk to Jupiter.

"He dead. Dead. Dead Lizard." Said Pluto as he poked Lizard several tims in the head. His head was packed with gauze where he had fallen. It wasn't the hit that had knocked him out, it was the rock eh fel on.

"He ain't dead!" said Papa Jupiter as eh pushed Pluto out of the room. They were all in Big Brain's house discussing what to do about Lizard and Charlotte.

"First Hades' and now this." Said Big Mama unhappily. Big Brain put a reassuring hand on her wrist to the annoyance of Papa Jupiter.

"This could be….good." said Big Brain

"How? How the fuck could this be good?" laughed Papa Jupiter. It was a mad laugh, like he was going to explode at any moment. Everyone backed away except for Pluto who was still muttering about Lizard being dead. Lizard was awake now, his eyes closed and his head pounding.

"Babies…we need more…babies." Said Big Brain

"And what about Sam? Did any of ya think of that?" asked Papa Juiter

"He's gonna be pissed." Said Goggle as he cleaned his prized binoculars with his shirt, even though they weren't that dirty. He didn't have much to watch since even though things had gotten better with Hades' clan but he was young and vulnerable. Well, according to Big Mama anyway.

"Yeah." Said Pluto in agreement

"See, hey kid and the moron are finally right about something." Said Jupiter

"You don't gotta be insultin' people, Jupiter." Said Cyst. Pluto was his son. While he knew that Pluto was none too bright he still didn't want the boy to be insulted. Goggle turned to the window and watched the hills from Big Brains house. He couldn't get much of a view but this was his job.

"Let's…all…calm down." Said Big Brain

"That's easy for you to say, ain't it?" asked Papa Jupiter sarcastically.

"Why don't…we…just ask…Lizard? He's been…awake for time...now." said Big Brain

"Boy, you awake?" said Papa Jupiter kicking him in the side lightly

"No." said Lizard instantly regretting it

"Don't give me that shit! What do you have to say for yourself?" asked Jupiter

"What I said before, we're getting married." Said Lizard

"Hey!" said Goggle but everyone ignored him

"And she's just gonna live here?" asked Jupiter sarcastically

"In my house with me." Said Lizard looking Jupiter defiantly in the eye

"Hey everyone!" said Goggle

"And she's gonna eat like us?" asked Jupiter sarcasm dripping from his voice like a thick syrup.

"She'll eat chicken and coyote and from the garden." Said Lizard

"Now you know we ain't got a lot of food like that." Said Jupiter

"We'll grow more." Said Lizard

"While she's huge and can barely move. You've seen your Mama Pregnant." Said Jupiter. Big Mama threw him a look that could kill.

"Hey everybody!" said Goggle as he saw a figure coming closer to the test village.

"I'll do it all and we'll raise a family and there ain't a damn thing you or anyone else can do about it!" yelled Lizard stamping his feet for emphasis

"Will y'all stop your fuckin' squawkin' and listen to me!" said Goggle pointing out the window. Jupiter and Big Mama were about to tell him to watch his mouth when they saw what he was pointing to.

"Sam here. Let in?" Said Pluto

"Yes…" said Big Brain before anyone could say anything contradictory

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Don't you know what's gonna happen?" muttered Big Mama angrily. Big Brain gave a long suffering sigh.

"It's my…house. We need…babies. Lizard…is healthy…so is she. Jupiter's…upset. He'll come…around wait." Said Big brain as Sam and Papa Jupiter had a shouting match. Soon Lizard was involved and blows were landed. Sam wanted Charlotte to go with her mother and give the child up or go to a maternity home. Jupiter knew he couldn't risk the exposer of the clan and the clan did need babies, in the end it was agreed that Charlotte would stay with them until the baby was born and Jupiter would put the gun had had pointed towards Sam's head down. Sam knew that if the clan was exposed he'd go to jail for sending all of those people to their deaths and if he refused Jupiter could very well kill him. Sam went home to tell his daughter the news and tell the school that Charlotte would be living with her mother. He felt selfish for having made Charlotte stay with him, like he had doomed her to this fate. Lizard on the other hand did a little dance when he was safely in his home; their home.


End file.
